


A Little Bigger

by TheGriefPolice



Series: James Finds Home [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bedwetting, Daddy and Baba save the day!, Diapers, Hurt!, I promise you, Little Headspace, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, bad memories, does not actually have pedophilla, fluff!, suggestions of pedophillia, the boy in this is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGriefPolice/pseuds/TheGriefPolice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James wakes up and feels a little different, and a little bigger! Hal and John try to cope with having a bigger kid around but find its not all that different from James's normal head space.</p><p>But is this sudden change something they should be worried about? And who is this "man" James is talking about?<br/>Find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bigger

**Author's Note:**

> (!!!DISCLAIMER!!! This does suggest pedophilla, HOWEVER it is two sentences and is VERY non-descriptive. This is not something that is actively happening, but James remembering it happening when he was a kid. Please keep in mind that James is 18 and an adult in this story, age playing as a 2-3 year old normally. He's about 7 this time. Thank you and enjoy!)

James woke up in his bed, just like he did every morning. He was still dressed in his pajamas from last night, and could feel a wet diaper between his legs. None of that was new to him. What was a little weird, was the fact that he didn't feel little.  
He didn't feel like the adult he was either, but he most certainly didn't feel like the young toddler he usually did.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes as he pulled on the crib bars to stand. He threw his legs over the bars, something he'd never tried before, and landed on his butt on the soft carpet.

Pulling down the zipper on his footie, he stepped out of his clothes, letting them fall softly to the floor. He followed it with the diaper, pulling off the tapes with a satisfied ripping sound, letting it follow his clothes to the floor. He stepped away from the pile and walked to his dresser. He knew Hal and John kept underwear for him, tucked in the back of his draws, just in case he wanted them. He grabbed a pair of the colorful briefs, then followed it with cargo shorts and a soft green t-shirt with a smiling turtle on the front.

As he popped his head through the whole and pulled it down, Hal came in, smiling at the crib until he realized it was empty. A quick glance around the room showed him James, now dressed completely.

"Hey buddy," Hal forced a smile, unsure of what was going on and treading carefully until he was sure.

"Baba!" James smiled happily, hands on his stomach as he pulled on the shirt hem to show Hal that he was dressed. "Turtle!"

The forced smile faded as Hal saw his little boy grin. "Very cute, bear. How'd you get out of your bed?"

"I climbed!" James smiled, letting his shirt fall back to its place. "What's for breakfast?"

"I'm not sure yet. Was coming to get you up before we decided." Hal kneeled down a bit, fixing Jame's shirt that was still balled up around the waist of his pants. "Hey bear, can you tell me how old you are?"

James thought for a second, eyes squinting as he thought. "Uh, this many!" He held out both hands with various fingers stuck in the air.

"Seven?" Hal asked to confirm. James shook his head with a smile and hugged Hal. "Okay. Well, big boy, we better get you something to eat, huh?"

"Yeah yeah yeah! I want eggs and bacon!" James cheered as Hal picked him up, resting the boy on his hip.

"I think we can swing that." Hal laughed, carrying him downstairs. He sat the boy down at the bottom of the stairs, watching as he darted off to the living room.

John sat at the table with his laptop and a cup of coffee, looking up as his boys walked down the stairs. "That was quick." He commented, taking a sip of his coffee before his hands flew over the keyboard once more, typing something out.

"That's because I didn't dress him." Hal said.

John eyed his husband from over the laptop before his eyes darted over to James as he pulled out every toy car he owned and scattered them across the living room. He was clothed. "Then how..."

"He dressed himself. Climbed out of his crib and did it before I even got up there." Hal took a seat across from his husband.

"He's never done that before." John said, his project completely forgotten and laptop abandoned.

"Well, he's also never been seven before." Hal chuckled.

John's eyes went wide. "Is that his headspace right now?"

Hal nodded. "That's what he said when I asked."

"He's never been this old before." John said, somewhere between happiness and fear.

"We can ask Carson about it later, but I really don't think it's anything to worry about." Hal placed his hand gently on top of his husband's. "How about we just see where the day takes us, okay?"

John took in a breath. "Yeah, sounds like a plan."  
Hal sent him a soft smile. "For now, he has requested eggs and bacon."

John let out a laugh. "Sounds good to me." He closed his laptop and stood, walking into the living room with laptop in hand.

James was happily playing with his cars in the living room until his daddy walking down the hall caught his eye. He watched as John put his laptop back in the office before walking to the kitchen to make breakfast.

James had never really noticed how many computers the men had until he walked into the office, unable to stop himself from going. Hal had a desktop with a docking station and a thicker laptop sitting in it. John, on the other hand, had two monitors sharing one CPU, with several laptops sitting on a shelf behind him. Each one had a tag with letters and numbers and a bar code, and they looked fun. He pulled one off the shelf and sat in his daddy's chair as he opened it up.

When he hit the glowing button, the computer started right up with a low muuur sound. It went right to the home screen, not having profiles or a password. He moved his fiver around on the touch pad until he fell over an icon and double clicked. He didn't know what he was opening, but the icon was green and it looked fun. 

A large white screen with lines making it a graph popped up. James smiled as he clicked one of the boxes and it became blue. He clicked around randomly, lighting up different boxes. He found out that if you clicked and held it as you dragged it around, he could light up lots of different boxes at once. 

He started hitting buttons on the keyboard, filling boxes with little black things that he didn't recognize. He started laughing when he saw that all the letters kind of looked like a bear, making everything super fun.

When Hal heard all the giggling, he thought nothing of it. Until he realized it wasn't coming from the living room. He shoot up from the dinning room, walking into the hall and looking at the doors until he saw the office door was slightly ajar. He peeked in, watching as James played on the old laptop.

"Hey, Jay-bear," Hal said as he walked into the room, trying to not laugh at the boy.

James looked up, smile fading as he saw Hal. He didn't want to be in trouble. "I didn't break anything!"

Hal gave a small smile. "I know bud, it's okay. We didn't know you knew how to use the computer. But you shouldn't be in here playing with daddy's stuff without permission." Not that John would have minded. All the laptops on that shelf were old ones from work that became outdated and he kept just in case. His real one was on top of the book shelf, out of the baby's reach.

James jumped out of the chair and ran past Hal, back into the living room as fast as he could. Hal didn't even have time to catch the boy as he ran past.

"Jay-bear," he said, watching as the boy sat down in a corner with one of his cars, leaning against the wall.

Hall followed, taking light and careful steps as he walked around the couch and sat on the floor a few feet away from the boy. "Hey, I'm not mad, bear. We just want to know what you're doing so we don't have to panic." He pushed a smile onto his face as he sat a hand gently on one of James's knees.

James looked up from his hands were he was twisting a truck in his hands. "I promise I didn't break anything."

Hal have a soft, knowing smile, "I know. Remember, I'm not mad."

"Promise?" James asked, green eyes meeting Hal's under long lashes.

Hal nodded and smiled. "Yes, I promise. Now, why don't we get some breakfast in you?"

James nodded and smiled, standing up and rushing into the dinning room as John sat plates on the table.

The man wasn't sure what plate James would want, the boy usually eating off a cartoon themed one. But John wasn't sure if Jay would be "too old" or not. So he sat one of their plain white plates down covered in eggs and bacon with toast and some fruit on the side.

Hal and John took their normal spots, watching as James ate, humming and kicking his feet. Hal couldn't keep back a laugh as he did the exact same thing he always seemed to do while eating, swinging his head side to side.

Hal and John carried on a conversation as he ate.  
"He was in your O-F-F-I-C-E messing with one of the L-A-P-T-O-P-S." Hal informed his husband.  
John cocked his head. "I didn't know he could use those."

"Click enough buttons and you'll find something to do." Hal joked.

"Fair enough." John laughed. "What was he doing?"

"Looked like he had Excel open." Hal shoved a bite into his mouth and chewed before continuing. "Typing into boxes and randomly clicking. Didn't do any damage."

"I made a bear!" James cheered.

The men looked at him, not used to the boy following their conversations as he ate. "Did you?" John asked.

"Uh-huh!" James cheered happily. "It had ears and everything!"

"That's cool!" Hal smiled.

"Hey, you used a computer at the library, right? To talk to us?" John asked. The question had been bothering him, so he figured he'd use to boy's current mindset to ask. "How'd you do that?"

"The computer talked to me." James said, lifting a strip of bacon and biting off a chunk.

"What do you mean bud?"

"The librarians gave me headphones and logged me in and taught me the steps to make the computer say anything you click on." He said through a full mouth.

"Close your mouth when you're chewing, please." Hal tapped in before John could figure out what he was saying.

"Oh!" John said, hitting himself upside the head with the palm of his hand. "It's that program for blind people! Good idea, but didn't really work in reality. If you can't highlight it, it wouldn't say it. But I works for things like this! Then, all you would have do to is talk and it would type the words in for you, which explains why there was never any punctuation!"

Hal was impressed. "That makes sense."

"Didn't even think about it until now." John laughed. "And I'm the one who says I'm an computer expert."

Hal laughed at him and James joined in because it was always fun to laugh with people.

Breakfast finished quickly and James was back in the living room before either man even noticed that he'd jumped out of his seat and ran off.

"He's not much different, I think." Hal said as he picked up James's plate and carried it into the kitchen along with his own.

"He talks a little more." John said, leaning against the counter as he dried his hands. "And he seems a little more, I don't know, attentive?"

"He was always observant, it's just that, now, he's interacting." Hal craned his neck a little to watch as James reached for the TV remote that sat on top of a shelf by the screen. They'd learned their lesson last time and placed it out of the boy's reach. He had never minded before.

"I better grab the remote for him before he starts climbing things." Hal said, a horrible image of James falling and hitting his head flashing through his head. He shook it loose and started towards the living room.

James spotted him right away, his footsteps giving him away. "Baba! May I have the remote!" He was still reaching for it as he asked.

"Yeah, just a sec, bear." Hal reached over the boy and grabbed the remote, handing it to him gently.

"Thank you!" James smiled, treasure finally in hand.

"What were you thinking of watching?" Hal asked as James ducked under his arm and walked back to the couch, plopping down on the floor I front of the coffee table.

"No cartoons!" James said loudly. His face was serious as he turned the screen on and hit buttons randomly. 

Hal could have sworn that wasn't James's voice that came out, it seemed bigger than him, with more weight behind it. "Why not?"

"The man doesn't like them." James said flatly, pulling his knees to his face and eyes zoomed in on a shopping channel.

"What man?" Hal was thinking that maybe his current age was something more than what it appeared.

"The man next door." James's voice was starting to waver, getting smaller as he continued.

Hal didn't understand anything the boy was saying. They had neighbors, yes. One on either side. But to the right was Maddison and Alex and on the left was the house of an older widow that would make the men cookies for Christmas. The closest people outside of that lived miles away. What man could live here?

But then Hal though, what if he didn't live here. "Hey, Jay-bear. Where are we right now?" 

James looked up for a second, then said, "Manchester, New Hampshire."

Oh god, Hal thought. That's the city they picked him up in. "Why does the man not like cartoons?"  
"He said they were stupid." James's eyes felt hot, and he could feel tears not far off. "He's not a nice man."

Hal sat down next to James, asking, "Why is he not nice?"

John walked in at that moment, giving Hal a questioning look. Hal waved his hand, signaling the man to sit on the other side of James as he spoke.

"He did things I didn't like." James could feel as a tear streamed down his face, and used the back of his hand to wipe it off.

Hal really didn't want to push it, the boy was already crying and making him say it seemed like a bad idea. But he also knew that people had to talk through things to get over them. "What kind of things?"

John reached a hand out for James and was surprised when the boy grabbed his hand instead of flinching away. A small flutter going through his chest. Hal rubbed his hand up and down James's back as he took in shuttering breaths.

"He did things to his, his stuff. And he, he always wanted me to watch." James couldn't find air anymore, it seemed like the world was spinning out of control around him.

Hal sent a look to John, a mix of worry and anger. "It's okay baby, hey. Take in deep breaths, okay." His hand rubbed James's back at a steady rhythm.

The boy couldn't help as everything fell away, save for John and Hal. He could hear them breathing, talking lightly to him. He clung to the sounds, eyes closed tight. Then he could feel something; Hal's hand on his back, John's hand held tightly in his own. It wasn't much, but it was enough to lull him into a simi-sleep.

"Keep talking." Hal said, watching as the boy's eyes loosened, the wrinkles ironing out.

John did as he was told, pulling the small, shaking figure into his lap. James curled right up, taking in John's familiar scents. "There we go, such a brave boy. All that would make me tired, too. Just relax, bear. You're always safe here, remember?"

James clung to the words, following each sound carefully. Everything just seemed so fuzzy and his head was running so fast that the words wouldn't make sense in his head. 

Hal came back, handing a pill to John. It was small, and could easily be lost if the men weren't careful. But that's the way it had to be for James to not notice it.

John slipped it into the boy's mouth, taking the cup of water from Hal and holding it to James's lips. "Drink some water, bear."

James could feel the liquid touch his lips and opened his eyes to see a cup of water held to his mouth. His mouth was dry, and his tong felt swollen as he parted his lips and took a sip. Then another. And then a big long gulp. Before he could take another, daddy pulled the cup away and handed it back to baba. James let out a moan of complaint, but it was short lived as his mind slowed and his eyelids grew heavy. He could hear daddy now, speaking softly into his ear.

"There we go, good boy. Now it's time to rest, okay. Just a little nap and we'll be all better." John's voice lulled him.

James was asleep before he could say that he didn't need a nap.

 

When he woke up, he still felt older. But he also felt cold. He cracked his eyes open to see that he was in his room, the bars on his bed only up a foot or so; enough to keep him from rolling out but still let him get out if he wanted to. He sat up, and let out a low moan. His body felt all achey, but he felt better, too, somehow.

When he moved to get up, he realized what the coldness was from.

A large puddle surrounded him, turning his sheets a few shades darker along with his pants. He knew, instantly, what it was from. He let out a cry, mad that he'd messed up his sheets and ruined his blanket.

John was there in a second, picking his boy up as he cried. "Jay-bear! Hey! What's wrong?" He bobbed lightly around the room, something James always liked.

"I ruined my bed!" James cried into John's shoulder.

John let out a small laugh, the relief in his voice audible as he said, "Bear, it's okay. You didn't ruin anything!"

John was worried this would be about what happened before his "nap." Something that he wouldn't really know how to handle. But a wet bed was nothing new and he could certainly make James happy again.

"Jay, it's just the sheets. We can always wash those!" John laughed. "Why weren't you wearing a diaper, though?" 

James shrugged against John. "I'm a big boy, I don't need a diaper." He said lightly.

John let out a sigh and smiled lightly as James sat up more in his arms, making them face to face. "Even big boys have accidents in bed sometimes." 

James's face twisted into a mix of questioning and sadness. 

"Why don't we get you changed and then make some cookies, hum?" John pulled a shirt and pair of overalls from the boy's dresser before walking into the bathroom. "Do big boys still like cookies?"  
James smiled and nodded. "Yeah!"

John smiled back, helping James out of his wet clothing and wiping him off lightly with a soapy rag. When he was sufficiently cleaned, John reached into the linen closet to pull out a pull-up.

"No!" James whined. 

John looked at the boy questionably. "No what?"

"No diapers!" 

"Jay-bear," John started, but was interrupted by another long no coming from the boy as he stomped his feet around and swung his head. "Okay, okay! But--hey, look at me--if you have to go to the bathroom you have to tell me or baba, okay?"

James smiled and nodded. "I promise, daddy!"

"Okay." John stood up and walked back to James's room, grabbing a pair of his underwear. Back in the bathroom, he helped James dress the rest of the way and held his hand as they walked downstairs.

Hal was sitting on the floor in the living room, trying to clean up a few of the Hot Wheels James had left sitting out so the man wouldn't be steeping on them when James flung his arms around Hal and laughed.

"Baba! I wanna watch a movie, please!" He said loudly. He made sure to add the please because that usually got him what he wanted a lot faster.

"Good manners, bear. But I think daddy and you already have plans, right?" Hal asked, smiling up at John.

"Oh yeah! Cookies!" James said loudly as he ran into the kitchen.

John laughed behind him, looking over to Hal. "It took him five minutes to totally forget."

Hal lifted an eyebrow with an amused look before returning to his car-picking-up duty. "He sounds much better."

John nodded. "Yeah, he was only crying because he wet the bed. Which reminds me--"

"I've got it." Hal said, putting the last of the cars into a tub and putting the lid on. He stood up, stretched his back, and kissed John on the cheek. 

"Thank you." John said, stoping his husband before he could turn anymore and cupped his face with his hand, gently kissing the man on the lips.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" James cheered from the kitchen.

Hal laughed, smiling at the man before him. "I believe your sue chief awaits."

"Thanks again, babe." John took off for the kitchen, attacking the boy with wiggling fingers and gaining a large amount of giggles in return.

The rest of the day passed relatively peacefully, the cookies making a large mess but an ever bigger amount of fun. Especially when Hal joined them after throwing James's sheets into the washer.

They ate cookies for lunch and James ran around outside, playing games with his daddy and baba as they darted from one end of the yard to the other. 

Dinner was a simple mix of macaroni and hot dogs, one of James's favorites. James had a lot to say, mostly just observations, but Hal and John enjoyed seeing their boy so talkative. They nodded their heads and told stories all through dinner until it looked like James wouldn't last much longer.

They moved to the couch after dinner, James selecting Brother Bear for their nighttime movie and settled in between Hal and John.

"Hey daddy," James said sleepily.

"Yeah buddy?" John was running a hand through James's curly hair.

"Will you love me even when I'm big?" He asked. He said it sleepily, but both men could tell it was a question he'd wanted an answer to for a long time.

"Bear, we will love you no matter what. Big or little, strong or weak. Sick or healthy. I promise." John said, completely serious.

"Always?" James's eyes looked up at him through long lashes and curly bangs.

"And forever." John lowered his head, Eskimo kissing James's nose.

"And baba, too?" His eyes quickly darted to Hal, who was rubbing his back. 

"Of course, baby boy." Hal smiled, wiggling his fingers lightly on James's side, earning a smile from the boy.

James smiled and settled back into his spot, eyes rapidly closing. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Both men said, smiling at each other.

James feel asleep on the couch, surrounded by the two people he loved most and with favorite movie playing. _Yeah, ___he thought. _This is where I belong. ___


End file.
